


Donna and Harvey- She's Mine Vision

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This shot is my prediction/view/vision I had about Donna and Harvey in the final moments of the episode called "She's mine" Harvey is alone and stress he thinks he done everything wrong and especially losing Donna to Stephan, but he didn't was Donna coming in late to check on him, What do you think will happen, read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donna and Harvey- She's Mine Vision

arvey and Donna

She's Mine Vision

This is a one shot and my prediction/dream have for Donna and Harvey in tonight episode

"She's mine" This is what I see happen after Donna apologizing to Harvey for Stephan's betrayal.

Enjoy

It was a late night for Harvey Spector, he was pacing back and forth in his office thinking of all the went wrong as his partnership might be jeopardize now that one of new the backing partners is going to trial for murder. Realizing trusting Stephan was one of the worst mistake now Stephan screwing over trying to get Eva's trial dismissed by handing over a key witness to prosecution, but what's worst then that betrayal was Stephan sweeping Donna off her feet away from him.

Harvey felt frustrated and loss as everything was going wrong he was just hoping at least one thing in his life would work right for once. Harvey so lost in his frustration he didn't notice Donna entering his office she called out

"Harvey, Are you alright?"

No Answer

Harvey turned to find Donna and he asked, "Donna, what are you doing here so late?'

"I am guess for the same reason you are, feeling lost, knowing that when you can't sleep so you work, so I am here seeing how you are holding up?"

Harvey walked towards to his desk pretending to do some work on his laptop while inform her, "Well, since your boyfriend stab me in the back and now I have prepare for trial that might make me lose my partnership, yeah I am doing just fine."

Donna walk over in front of his desk shut his laptop down and said, "We both, you are not fine, and by the way, Stephan is no longer my boyfriend."

Harvey tries not to expose a smile but stay cool by saying, "Really, why?" as he got up from his desk.

"Oh come on, Harvey, I could never date a guy who stabs my boss's back." Donna walking to the couch to take a sit."

Harvey sighed, "You didn't to have to dump because of me."

Donna shook her head in disagreement, "No, Harvey I had to dump because of you and me" she sighed taking breathe to say, "I am sorry Harvey, for everything."

Harvey wanted to do something since he realize that her being with Stephan bother him, but he wasn't sure how to go about, afraid of doing the wrong thing, he turn away from Donna about to head out the door, Donna stood up straight, and asked, "Harvey, where are you going?"

Harvey stopped, turned to look at Donna, then he decided he didn't care anymore whether what he about to do was the right or wrong thing to do. All he knew that he if didn't do it he regret it so as he looked at Donna started to walk towards her way he said, "Donna, I am sorry too."

Donna confused, "Sorry for what."

Then Harvey reached to Donna, before grabbing her face he answered, "Doing this"

Harvey kisses Donna passionately, more passionately than he did ten years ago, after 10 seconds of bliss, Harvey parted lips, and said, "Our deal is off."

She smiled, knowing the deal they made about them not dating while working together, but she said, "I think we can renegotiate some new terms." The line make both Donna and Harvey giggled and smiled as they engaged n another kiss.

The end


End file.
